


A golden buttercup

by Lucky_Fluffy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, they are so baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Fluffy/pseuds/Lucky_Fluffy
Summary: Matthew was just helping in Ned's garden until he bumped into a rather special object.used prompt:'One afternoon you're helping out in the garden. And suddenly you found a huge lump of gold.'
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A golden buttercup

One afternoon you're helping out in the garden. And suddenly you found a huge lump of gold.

When Ned asked me to help him in his garden I was surprised, as he is extremely fond of his garden I didn’t expect him to ask somebody like me to help him. Although he looks rather scary with the scar on his face and the fact that he rarely ever talks, he is a big softie. He has a small holland hop who he dearly loves and takes great care of the huge amount of flowers in his garden.

I’m still wondering how we ever became friends. He is tall with blond hair and piercing green eyes, and quite strong and muscular may I add. And then I’m just here, with that weird curl in my hair and unnatural purple eyes. And I’m as skinny as a twig compared to him. furthermore, I’m clumsy and shy as hell. while he is always serious and calm.

And that is exactly while I am panicking right now. I found a box that contained a huge lump of gold and I have no idea what I should do at the moment, should I warn Ned about it or call the police?  
But I guess he had heard me or even seen me panic because in a heartbeat there was a comforting hand on my shoulder and an “Is everything alright?” behind me.

I carefully took the lump out of the box and asked him what to do with it.

But in return, he just stared at it for a few seconds before he opens his mouth only to close it again. Afterwards, he takes the lump out of my hands and just tosses it from one hand to the other.

His face then turns serious and he tells me this;   
“Well, you see.   
this is more or less a family heirloom with a tradition attached to it. Once we want to marry the person who we dearly love we dig this up, bring it to the blacksmith where they will take a piece from it and smelt it into two custom made rings. After that, we give this box to our children who will bury it again and wait for their love to show up...”

He stops for a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath. As I study his face closely, I open my mouth to say something thinking he was finished. But he started again before I could say anything.

“And the cycle repeats itself. Before we die we can choose if we want our rings smelted back into this lump for the next generations. my father told me this story and his father before him. and so further.”  
while he said this he continued to carefully place back the gold into the box.

“Woah Ned, that is such a romantic and sweet tradition,”  
Suddenly a memory came back in where I was looking out the window into the garden watching ned digging a hole with his shovel. I thought it was only to plant even more flowers but..

“but weren’t you digging here as well a few weeks ago?”

Instead of getting a reply he only took a hold of my hands and stared directly into my eyes, his face as red as a rose in fresh bloom.

“Well, about that. Matthew…”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this has been the very first post on this site I have made. along with the fact that this is also my first FanFiction I ever made! so I hope that I did well. if you have any criticism please tell me, I love hearing your opinion!  
> till next time~


End file.
